


Trouble in paradise

by AriaTaylor



Series: Decisions [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe stood at the door as Tommy walked in “here take her for god’s sake, just take her” Chloe thrust a crying baby girl into Tommy’s arms and ran upstairs to the bathroom “shush shush darling” Tommy rocked her as he walked upstairs and stood outside the bathroom door “what is going on” Chloe sighed as she opened the door with wet hands “she won’t nap, she won’t stop crying, I can’t even put her down and I haven’t been to the toilet since you left” Tommy looked at Chloe shocked “that was 3 hours ago, Chloe why didn’t you call?” Chloe rolled her eyes “don’t you think I tried that Tommy. Just take her I can’t right now I just, I can’t” Tommy sighed as Chloe walked down the hall to the bedroom “Chloe come on, we knew it would be hard but...” Chloe laid down on the bed “let me sleep for 5 minutes, please just let me sleep” Etta come running in and bounced up on the bed curling up beside Chloe “fine okay, fine I’ll take her for the night” Tommy closed the door and left Chloe to sleep. 

Tommy walked downstairs to the crib in the room and laid her down gently, he smiled as he looked down at her sleeping peacefully in the crib “I love you, Charlotte!” Tommy sat down in the chair by the crib and smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Tommy woke up and rubbed his head as he heard Charlotte crying, he looked at the clock “bottle time already” he got up and picked Charlotte up out of the crib to stop her crying as he walked into the kitchen “shush darling shush Daddy’s head hurts” he bounced up and down gently to soothe her while he warmed her bottle. Tommy rubbed his eyes with his free hand as Chloe walked into the kitchen “give her here” Tommy shook his head as he looked up “go back to bed I got this, I just need to check the milk” Chloe smiled as she walked over taking Charlotte from him “it’s okay, I just needed a nap. I’m fine now” Tommy sighed as he got the bottle out of the boiling water and tested it on his arm “this should be fine” Chloe smile taking the bottle from him “can you get me some orange juice I’ll meet you upstairs” Tommy smiled “sure, be up in a minute.” Chloe walked out of the kitchen with Charlotte as Etta walked in and barked at Tommy “what’s wrong big girl” Etta walked over to the door and scratched it, Tommy smiled and walked over opening the door for Etta so she could go out in the yard, he walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water and the carton of orange juice, Tommy put the water and juice on the counter then went over to the door waiting for Etta to come back inside “come on girl” Etta looked up and ran into the house. Tommy smiled and closed the door then walked over to the counter and picked up the water and juice before walking upstairs.

Chloe looked up at Tommy as he walked in “sorry about earlier I just...” Tommy shook his head “its fine I understand this is stressful for you” Tommy paused as he walked over to the bed and put the drinks down “it was only 8 week ago you had her you are bound to be tired I mean you couldn’t sleep for the first week at home remember and you hardly slept the first 4 weeks in hospital” Chloe nodded as Tommy sat down “I was just scared after she was born, I thought we were going to lose her” Tommy nodded “I know, there were some complications and she was born prematurely but she’s fine now she’s putting on weight and she’s feeding, you just need to take a break baby and rest” Chloe looked down at Charlotte and smiled as she took the empty bottle away and passed it to Tommy “have you spoken to Adam recently” Tommy shook his head as he put the bottle down on the bedside table “not since last week, he said he was going to try and get back to see her he has 5 days between one of the shows” Chloe shrugged as she wiped Charlotte mouth with her shirt “he’s busy, I’m sure he will meet her eventually” Tommy looked at Chloe as she cradled Charlotte in her arms gently rocking her to sleep “could you pass me the juice” Tommy sat silently watching her as she looked up “Tommy are you okay?” Tommy smiled “I was just thinking about how perfect you are” Chloe blushed and looked down at Charlotte “stop it” Tommy smiled and pulled her into his arms as he looked down at Charlotte with her “who would have thought that one night, us being drunk idiots would lead to this perfect life, I don’t think I would have ever had the courage to admit how much I loved you if it wasn’t for that night” Chloe smiled as she snuggled into Tommy’s arms “I’m so glad it happened, I didn’t know how much more I could take, I was actually thinking about moving away from here...” Chloe paused as she looked up “it hurt when you would treat me like you did” Tommy frowned looking down at her “I’m sorry Chloe, I just didn’t understand my feelings I was confused because I cared for you more like an annoying sister when we first met but my feelings changed and I didn’t know what to do” Chloe smirked trying not to laugh “always the mature one Tommy.” Tommy rolled his eyes as Chloe got up and put Charlotte in the crib “It’s not my fault I was confused” Chloe laughed as she laid Charlotte down “Tommy you don’t have to justify yourself to me, I love you just the way you are” Etta walked into the bedroom and over to the crib as Chloe got back in bed “she’s doing her nightly check” Chloe looked over to where Tommy was pointing to see Etta sniffing at the crib before she curled up by it, Chloe smiled as she snuggled up to Tommy “I am so glad you got a female dog, they are so motherly” Tommy smiled as he pulled Chloe to face him and placed a long passionate kiss on her lips before pulling away “I love you Chloe.” Chloe smiled as she put her hand in Tommy’s “I love you too Tommy” 

Chloe woke up and rubbed her head as she heard Etta barking “Tommy, Tommy I think someone is in the house” Tommy jumped out of bed “get Charlotte and get in the bathroom” Chloe ran over to the crib to see it empty “she’s gone”


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy looked at Chloe scared and ran downstairs with Chloe close behind, they saw a tall man stood in the kitchen by the open door to the yard “you sick son of a bitch, give her back” Chloe looked at him as Tommy grabbed his phone “I’m calling the police” Chloe shook her head and stopped Tommy “I would know that arrogant son of a bitch anywhere, you may have dyed your hair silver but I still know it’s you, Adam!” Adam turned around cradling Charlotte and smiled “she’s so small” Tommy looked at Adam pissed “you scared the fucking life out of me Adam, you can’t just walk in and take someones baby” Adam looked at Tommy and shrugged “she was awake and I didn’t want to wake you both so I just figured I would take her for a little while, sorry” Chloe shook her head and walked over to Adam taking her back “it’s fine, I needed the sleep. How long has she been awake?” Adam shrugged “I took her over an hour ago, she’s had a bottle and I changed her diaper” Tommy looked at Adam shocked “you what?” Adam shrugged “I used a pre-made bottle from the fridge warmed it up and then I changed her diaper, no big deal” Adam looked at Chloe as she cradled Charlotte in her arms “how early was she?” Chloe smiled as she looked at Charlotte who was smiling “5 weeks but she’s going to be fine” Adam smiled looking at them both “you are such a wonderful mother” Tommy walked over and stood by Chloe “she’s matured so much since she had her” Adam smiled looking at Tommy “so have you, never seen you stand up for someone like that before and you have never spoken to me like that before either” Tommy rolled his eyes “I’m going to make coffee” Chloe smiled “I’ll have a...” Tommy grabbed a box of berry fruit tea “the same thing you have every morning baby, coffee Adam?” Adam shook his head “I’ve got some water in the room thanks” Chloe walked into the room with Adam following her as Etta come running back in from outside and followed them

Adam sat on the couch and Etta jumped up excitedly “she missed you” Adam laughed pushing her away as she tried to lick his face “Etta stop it!” Chloe sat on the couch opposite holding Charlotte in her arms “how’s touring going” Adam shrugged looking at Etta “the usual, boring, lonely and tiring” Chloe smirked as she looked at him “and what about Finland?” Adam blushed and kept his face down “nothing really just cold” Chloe raised an eyebrow “I know you was with him” Adam rolled his eyes as Tommy walked into the room with two cups and put them on the coffee table “baby, cant you put Charlotte in the crib please she’s fallen asleep” Tommy walked over and took Charlotte from Chloe and gently put her in the crib by the couch, he sat down beside Chloe and picked up her tea passing it over to her “so when did the craving for fruit tea start?” Chloe shook her head as she looked at Adam “oh no you don’t, what happened in Finland?” Adam rolled his eyes “we hooked up” Chloe smirked “see I told you they would” Tommy laughed as he picked up his coffee “yea, yea you’re always right aren’t you” Adam sighed as he looked down “I regret it, Chloe, I wish I didn’t do it” Chloe looked at Adam shocked “wait why?” Adam shrugged as he stroked Etta “kicked up old feelings that I thought were gone” Chloe frowned as she took a sip of her tea “oh Adam I’m so sorry honey” Adam sighed as he grabbed the bottle of water from the table “how is she any way I really wanted to get back for you when I heard” Chloe looked over at the crib and smiled “it was scary to start with I thought we were actually going to lose her but she pulled through” Tommy smiled as he put his hand on Chloe’s leg “she’s strong like her mother” Chloe smiled as Adam looked over “she looks like you Chloe, and she’s got your eyes, Tommy.” Tommy smiled as he looked over at the crib “she’s my little angel” Adam smiled as he took a drink looking at Tommy seeing the loving look on his face, Chloe put her empty cup down on the table “she’s our little angel” Tommy smiled as Chloe cuddled up to him “I’m so happy for you both, I thought you would never open up to each other” Chloe smiled slightly as she looked at Adam “I was scared of being rejected and Tommy was just Tommy” Chloe and Adam laughed while Tommy rolled his eyes “can we let that go now please” Chloe looked up and smiled “were only playing baby, you know I love you” Tommy smiled slightly “I love you too.” Adam put down his bottle of water and stood up “I better head home, I’ll come back and see you tomorrow afternoon before I fly back out” Tommy nodded and stood up heading outside with Adam as Chloe moved closer to the crib to look in on Charlotte who was sleeping peacefully


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy closed the door behind him and walked down the path with Adam “so how is she really coping with all this” Tommy looked up at Adam confused “what do you mean?” Adam sighed as he stopped and looked at Tommy “I have known Chloe long enough to know she has a front up right now is she alright” Tommy shrugged “she had a little meltdown last night, I was worried she had prenatal depression but I think she’s alright now” Adam rolled his eyes “you mean postnatal depression, prenatal is while she’s pregnant, postnatal is after” Tommy shrugged as he looked at Adam “I’m tired okay, she doesn’t sleep” Adam gave a sympathetic smile as he put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder to comfort him “It’s going to be alright, it will be worth it in the end” Tommy rolled his eyes “we just need a break a night together but her mom is coming over, she lands tomorrow” Adam shrugged as he moved his arm to get his car keys “I’m flying back out tomorrow, let Chloe’s mom have her and use my guest room, have a little date night” Tommy smiled as he looked at Adam “you sure?” Adam nodded as he unlocked the car “of course just clean the sheets for me” Adam laughed as he got in the car, Tommy smirked as he looked at Adam “you really have a filthy mind” Tommy laughed as he closed the car door and walked back up to the house as Adam drove away.

Chloe sighed as she sunk down in the bath enjoying the peace and quiet as Charlotte started to cry “for god’s sake, it’s every time we try to relax” Tommy shook his head “honey I’ll sort her you just relax okay” Chloe sat up so Tommy could get out of the bath from behind her, he wrapped a towel around himself and walked into the bedroom picking Charlotte up from the crib “shush shush, it’s okay” Tommy stood rocking her trying to calm her, after 10 minuet’s Chloe sat up and looked into the bedroom to see what Tommy was doing “everything alright” Tommy walked into the bathroom with Charlotte who was still crying “she won’t stop Chloe, what am I doing wrong” Chloe sighed as she got out and took her, Tommy picked up a towel and wrapped it around Chloe as she rocked Charlotte gently while patting her back, Chloe continued to pat her back for a couple of seconds as she was about to pull her away from her shoulder Charlotte threw up all down Chloe’s back “hey she stopped crying” Chloe closed her eyes taking in a deep breath “she puked down my back, that’s why” Tommy took Charlotte from Chloe as he noticed the sickness look on her face “I’ll put her back to bed” Chloe nodded as she threw the towel to the laundry basket “I’m going to shower before I throw up” Tommy nodded as he took Charlotte into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Chloe pulled the plug in the bath and sighed before walking over to the shower and turning the water on “why do kids have to be so hard!” Chloe stood under the water as she let it slowly wash away the puke from her back, before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. Chloe walked out of the bathroom to see Tommy asleep on the bed and Charlotte beside him, she sighed and picked Charlotte up putting her in her crib before getting dressed “come on Etta want a walk” Chloe walked downstairs and grabbed Etta’s lead purposely putting her phone on the counter before leaving with Etta.

Tommy woke up an hour later and rubbed his head “what time is it” he looked over expecting to see Chloe and sighed thinking she was downstairs with Charlotte he looked to the crib seeing Charlotte was laid peacefully sleeping “she must have slept downstairs” Tommy got up and walked downstairs and looked around “Chloe?” He sighed when he noticed Etta was gone and called her cell “I told her never to go out this late alone” Tommy sighed as he heard her cell ringing and walked into the kitchen to see it on the counter, Tommy picked up her phone and instantly started to panic as he looked at it “fuck!” Tommy ended the call after he got over the moment of shock he called Adam. Adam sighed sleepily as he answered his phone expecting it to be Leah his manager “Leah it’s like 2 am here” Tommy tried to hold back the tears as Adam spoke “it’s me, she’s gone” Adam sat up shocked “Tommy! Who’s gone” Tommy felt the tears pour down his face as he gripped the side “Chloe has gone, Etta is gone too” Adam rolled his eyes “she’s probably gone for a late night walk” Tommy shook his head “she’s left her cell, Adam, she wouldn’t have just forgotten it, I don’t know where she is, what she’s doing or if she’s alright” Adam got out of bed and sighed “I’ll go look for her if it will ease your mind but I’m sure she’s perfectly fine” Tommy sunk to the floor as the panic kicked in “what if she’s left me, I can’t do this alone” Adam sighed as he grabbed some jeans from the draw and an old top “just calm down, you have to stay calm right now for Charlotte’s sake, I’ll find Chloe” Adam hung up leaving Tommy sobbing on the kitchen floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam sighed as he drove by the dog park and parked the car “seriously this is the third place if you’re not dead, you fucking will be when I get my hands on you” Adam walked into the park looking around “Etta come on girl, come here” he sighed giving up after 10 minutes and walked back to the car “think, what is Chloe’s happy place?” Adam sighed as he got to the car and opened the door realising where Chloe will be “you fucking idiot, you’ve been looking in all the wrong places” Adam got in the car and drove to the closest beach he parked and looked out onto the beach seeing Etta stood barking at the sea. Adam walked down the beach to see Chloe out in the ocean swimming he smiled seeing how peaceful and happy she looked as Etta run over to him, he sat down on the sand and called Tommy, “did you find her, is she okay, where are you?” Adam smiled as Etta laid by him “she’s in the ocean Tommy, in her happy place” Tommy sighed relieved to know she was okay “have you spoke to her” Adam shook his head as he stroked Etta “I’m just going to let her swim a little she needs this, I’ll bring her home soon don’t worry, get some sleep” Tommy sighed as he put Charlotte back in the crib “okay, just please promise me you will bring her home” Adam sighed and rolled his eyes “she’s coming home if it’s the last thing I do” Adam hung up as he watched Chloe swim back to shore. Chloe looked at Adam and sighed as she picked up her jacket using it as a towel “I leave for an hour and he calls you” Adam raised an eyebrow looking at Chloe “no note, you left your cell at home and its 3am you have been gone over at least 2 hours, Chloe what were you thinking” Chloe shrugged as she sat on the sand looking out at the sun rising over the sea “I needed to feel at home” Adam looked at Chloe confused and slightly worried “and you feel more at home here than your actual home?” Chloe shrugged as he pulled her top on over her wet bra “I feel at peace here” Adam shook his head “please tell me you’re going home?” Chloe looked down as she started picking up sand and letting it fall through her fingers “I thought about leaving, I actually thought about going out there and not coming back in. I went out there with the intention to leave all this behind!” Adam looked up at Chloe when she trailed off genuinely worried about her mental health “you were going to drown yourself” Chloe shrugged “I don’t know what I was thinking, but I didn’t want to go back” Adam shook his head as he grabbed Chloe’s arm “you can’t do this Chloe, you need to see someone” Chloe shook her head “I don’t Adam” she got up and pulled on her jeans then walked up to the car and got in the back with Etta waiting for Adam who sat confused and worried.

Tommy ran out to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her “don’t ever do that to me again” Chloe smiled as she wrapped her hands around Tommy “I won’t, promise” Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes as Chloe pulled away and walked into the house with Etta, Tommy looked at Adam seeing the worried look on his face “oh no, what’s that look, what happened?” Adam sighed as he looked down not wanting to look Tommy in the eyes “she may have postnatal depression after all” Tommy looked at Adam slightly shocked “why what did she say?” Adam sighed and looked up “I think she was going to kill herself, Tommy. She said she thought about leaving when she sat down she said she thought about going out there and not coming back, then she said she went out with the intention of leaving all this behind” Tommy looked at Adam feeling the tears start again “s-she’s suicidal?” Adam sighed as he nodded his head “I wish I didn’t have to tell you this” Tommy shook his head “how, how could this happen, I’ve been there with her from the start I never left her alone once” Adam sighed as he looked up at the house seeing Chloe in the bedroom “she had a difficult pregnancy and nearly lost Charlotte twice, then she was born early and she nearly lost her again, she probably feels like it’s her fault like she’s a failure, she needs to see the doctor Tommy call them when they open” Tommy nodded through the tears as Adam pulled him into a hug “it’s going to be alright, she can get help” Tommy pulled away as he heard Charlotte crying “thanks for brining her home” Adam smiled sympathetically as he looked at Tommy “call me anytime, I’m not here but I can always talk” Tommy nodded “thanks” Adam smiled as he got back in the car and drove back home, Tommy walked into the house and sighed as he heard Charlotte crying and Etta barking, he walked upstairs and looked into the bedroom and stopped dead shocked “Chloe what are you doing?!”


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy looked at Chloe who was sat in the corner with her knees in her chest while Charlotte was laid on the floor beside her “I...” Tommy walked over and picked Charlotte up looking at Chloe “what is going on with you” Chloe started to rock backwards and forwards while she cried “I was going to...” Tommy took a deep breath as he tried to fight back the tears and the anger he was feeling at Chloe for laying Charlotte on the floor “Chloe just go get some sleep” Chloe looked at Tommy as he sat on the edge of the bed “don’t be mad please don’t be mad” Tommy cradled Charlotte as he looked away not knowing what to say, Chloe crawled over to Tommy resting her head on his legs “I’m sorry, don’t be mad, I can’t take you being mad” Tommy tried hard not to push Chloe away as he comforted Charlotte “please Chloe go get some sleep, you’re not well” Tommy stood up and walked over to the crib laying Charlotte down gently before turning on her mobile to sooth her, he turned to see Chloe laid against the bed crying uncontrollably “Chloe please baby” Chloe didn’t move just carried on crying into the bed frame, Tommy sighed as he walked over and picked her up bridal style before laying her in bed "It's a good job your light" Tommy laughed hoping to put a smile on Chloe's face, it was what he wanted more than anything to see her beautiful carefree smile. Tommy looked at Chloe as she turned into the pillow and continued to cry, he sighed and walked around the bed, Tommy laid down beside Chloe and pulled her into his arms holding her tight “I’m not mad at you, I’m worried about you. Adam said you were going to kill yourself, I’m scared of losing you, Chloe.” Tommy wiped away Chloe’s tears as she started to drift into sleep “I’m sorry” Tommy shook his head “it’s okay, just sleep” Tommy held onto Chloe as she cried herself to sleep, he looked down at Chloe checking she was asleep as he tried to hold back the tears “I have to be strong for her” Tommy felt the overwhelming emotions as he broke down realising how scared he was that he might lose her to this depression, Tommy tried to hold back realising he’s only human as he cried himself to sleep.

Chloe walked into the bedroom with a tray and smiled “good morning handsome” Tommy sat up slightly confused as he looked at Chloe, she had a bright smile and a cheerful look on her face “Chloe?” Chloe sat down with the tray “I made breakfast” she looked up at Tommy and laughed slightly “don’t look so shocked I used to do this all the time” Tommy shook his head “but last night?” Chloe shrugged as she picked up a plate of pancakes cutting a little bit off and holding the fork up to Tommy’s mouth “open wide” Tommy shook his head looking at Chloe “what is going on with you?” Chloe sighed as she put the fork down “last night I hit a dark place, I have never felt like a failure more in my life then I have in the past few months and it all got a little too unbearable last night when I couldn’t even pull myself from the bath to calm her down, I am a failure as a mom Tommy and I want to fix that” Tommy sighed moving the plate before taking Chloe’s hands in his “you are not and never will be a failure, you couldn’t have stopped what happened, it was the doctors fault you almost lost Charlotte they put you on the wrong meds, as for having her early those things happen to anyone it’s not your fault it happened and don’t ever feel bad for not seeing to Charlotte when she cry’s, you carried her for almost 8 months, you stayed by her side awake almost the whole time we were at the hospital and you barley slept the whole first week at home, you deserve a little rest while I take over, you’re an amazing mother” Chloe sighed as he looked at Tommy “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you last night” Tommy shook his head “what scared me more was finding out you were actually going to kill yourself, I would rather you leave and never see me and Charlotte again than kill yourself, I don’t know how I would go on if I had to bury you” Chloe looked down and picked up the fork wanting to change the subject “open wide” Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes “fine you win” Tommy opened his mouth as he accepted defeat, Chloe smiled and placed the fork in his mouth playfully almost teasing him, she slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth with a huge grin on her face, she felt pleased with herself for the first time since she had given birth. Chloe looked up smiling hoping he liked them “so, what do you think?” Tommy chewed on the pancakes then swallowed them with a huge grin on his face “they are the best things I have ever tasted” Chloe smiled as she gave him the plate “it’s a new recipe I found, I used buttermilk cinnamon and Nutella” Tommy smiled taking another forkful “they are so fucking good” Chloe smiled as she got up and checked on Charlotte “she’s been awake most of the morning” Tommy looked up at Chloe with a mouth full of pancake as she stood over the crib “we went to the store this morning did a little shopping, she’s had two baths and we took Etta on a short walk, think she’s still tired from walking to the beach” Tommy swallowed the pancake in his mouth and looked at Etta who was laid asleep beside the crib “yea you really tired her out, you got a lot done already its only 11am” Chloe shrugged “she woke up at 7, I couldn’t get back to sleep after she had her bottle and change so while she was sleeping I thought I may as well go get the groceries, on the drive back she threw up all over so I bathed her then changed her and fed her and then Etta got a little excitable when the mail man came knocked my cola out of my hand and I got it on Charlotte so I had to bath her again she was so sticky” Tommy put the now empty plate on the tray “you should try and get some rest, I’ll have Charlotte for the afternoon” Chloe shook her head “my mom will be here in a couple of hours” Tommy rolled his eyes and got up walking over to Chloe “I’ll be fine, seriously don’t worry” Tommy wrapped his arms around Chloe from behind holding her tightly “I can’t help it, I don’t want to lose you Chloe and after last night I’m terrified it will happen” Chloe sighed looking down at Charlotte “all I could think about was leaving all the stress but once I got out into the ocean Etta was barking at me and I suddenly realised what I was doing, I could see how heartbroken you would be, Charlotte growing up without a mom and a dad who could barley look at her” Tommy looked down at Charlotte trying not to cry again “Chloe please, I can’t listen to this” Chloe turned into Tommy’s arms “I won’t ever leave you Tommy!” Tommy held Chloe and kissed the top of her head “I love you” Chloe smiled as she held onto Tommy, they stood silently in each other’s arms as the doorbell started to ring “I’ll get it, please just lay down for an hour even if you don’t sleep” Chloe sighed as Tommy let her go “okay you win, I’ll lay down” Tommy smiled and walked over to the bed to pick up the tray “I love you” Chloe smiled and laid down in bed “love you too” 

Tommy opened the door and looked up to see Adam “I couldn’t sleep last night, how is she?” Tommy sighed letting Adam in “shush I just made her lay down if she knows your here she will come down” Adam nodded as Tommy shut the door “come on I’ll make you a coffee you look like you need it” Adam followed Tommy into the kitchen. Tommy turned the kettle on and looked at Adam “so how is she?” Tommy shrugged as Adam sat at the breakfast bar “I don’t know Adam, she seems to be fine now but I just don’t know” Adam sighed as Tommy turned to make the coffee “did she talk to you last night?” Tommy put the coffee on the counter in front of Adam and sat down on the stool opposite with his own “she wouldn’t stop crying, I walked in to find her with her knees in her chest and she was just rocking and Charlotte was laid on the floor beside her” Adam looked at him shocked “she didn’t” Tommy nodded “she had got Charlotte out of the crib and when she didn’t stop crying I guess she broke down, this morning she told me she feels like a failure” Adam put his mug back down and sighed “I knew that had to be it, did she say anything about what happened at the beach?” Tommy looked down into his coffee and sighed “she said she got out there in the ocean and all she could see was me raising a child I could hardly look at and Charlotte growing up without a mother, I just told her to stop I couldn’t listen to her” Adam put his hand on Tommy’s trying to comfort him “It’s going to get better, it can’t get any worse now she’s hit the bottom” Tommy sighed as he looked at Adam “she almost killed herself last night, she went out into the ocean Adam to do it, she had the courage to do it once who knows if she will stop next time” Adam shook his head looking at Tommy “she won’t do it Tommy she made that clear when she didn’t do it this time, she loves you too much to do it” Tommy sighed as he fought back a tear “I hope your right” Adam pulled his hand away and took a drink of his coffee “should I tell her mom?” Adam shrugged as he looked at Tommy “maybe, I mean then she can stay a little longer to help out, do what you think is best” Tommy nodded as he took a drink of his coffee, Adam sighed as he heard Charlotte crying “I’ll go get her, you stay there.” Adam got up and headed upstairs to see Chloe laid asleep in bed “thank god, she’s getting some rest” he walked over and picked Charlotte up then left the room “shush uncle Adam has you again” Adam gently rocked her as he walked downstairs, Tommy looked up at Adam and smiled “Chloe is asleep, and someone needs a diaper change” Tommy rolled his eyes “give her here I’ll go change her” Adam passed Charlotte to Tommy then walked over to the couch and sat down as Tommy took her into the kitchen to change her. Adam sat silently waiting as he heard the doorbell ring “I’ll get it” Adam got up and answered the door, he looked up to see a short blond haired woman trying too hard to look young, Adam sighed as he answered “oh it’s you” Claire looked up and rolled her eyes “you’re the last person I wanted to see this week” Adam moved aside as she pushed her way in. Tommy walked into the living room and smiled “Claire your early” Adam rolled his eyes and she walked over and took Charlotte from him “and this must be my adorable little granddaughter” Claire cradled Charlotte in her arms smiling at her “I thought you weren’t getting in for another couple of hours” Claire looked up at Tommy snapping slightly “I got an early flight, where is Chloe?” Tommy sighed as he watched Claire walk over to the couch and sit down “she’s sleeping, she’s not very well” Claire scoffed “go wake her up, she should have greeted me at the door” Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over to the other couch and sat down as Adam did the same “Claire we need to talk about Chloe” Adam nodded as he looked at Claire “I know you don’t like me Claire but this is really important” Claire laughed “let me guess she caught you cheating on her with him and left you with a baby you can’t handle” Tommy rolled his eyes trying to stay calm as Adam snapped “listen here Claire I am sick of you and your vile attitude, I never did anything wrong to you and I don’t know why you hate me but you need to change your fucking attitude because if it wasn’t for me you would have been finding out Chloe was dead today!”


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy grabbed Adam’s hand pulling it down “take a walk Adam” Claire looked at Adam shocked as he got up and walked away “w-what is he talking about” Tommy sighed as he moved the hair from his face “I think she is suffering from postnatal depression Claire, she went out at around 1 am last night and when Adam found her she told him she was going to kill herself, if it wasn’t for Adam she may not have come home” Claire shook her head “that’s not possible she’s not got depression” Tommy rolled his eyes “Claire I wouldn’t lie about something like this, she had a tough pregnancy, a tough birth and she’s just been struggling to cope she feels like a failure!” Claire looked at Tommy confused “what do you mean a tough birth?” Tommy looked at her raising his eyebrow questioningly “she was born 5 weeks early, we nearly lost her” Claire looked down at Charlotte a little hurt “she almost died?” Tommy looked at her finally realising “Chloe didn’t tell you did she?” Claire shook her head as Tommy sighed “did she tell you about the pregnancy?” Claire looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes “no, what happened” Tommy looked down not being able to look her in the eyes “we nearly lost her twice and I nearly lost Chloe once” Claire shook her head as she stood up and gave Charlotte to Tommy “I, I need some air” Tommy took Charlotte as Claire ran out the back door pushing past Adam with tears in her eyes. 

Adam walked back into the room “did the devil not like what I said?” Adam laughed slightly as Tommy looked up “Adam, Chloe never told her about almost losing her twice during the pregnancy” Adam looked at Tommy shocked “you’re joking?” Tommy shook his head as he stood up “she never told her about Charlotte being 5 week early either” Adam sighed as he sat down “well that’s going to piss her right off” Tommy nodded as he walked over to the crib and picked up Charlotte’s toy gym laying it down on the floor “I don’t get why she wouldn’t tell her” Tommy paused as he sat down and laid charlotte under the gym “I mean I get that she can be a huge bitch but Claire is her mother after all.” Adam sighed as he looked down at Charlotte who was smiling and kicking her feet blissfully unaware of the drama unfolding around her “at least you have a happy baby girl” Tommy looked down at Charlotte and smiled “it doesn’t matter how down I am, if I see her smile like that it makes me feel so much better” Adam smiled as he looked at Charlotte again “she’s so happy” Tommy smiled looking at her as Claire walked back into the room “I’m staying here for a few more weeks Tommy, you need my help” Tommy looked up at Claire and smiled “thanks, I really appreciate it” Claire nodded as she sat down on the couch “Adam, I’m sorry” Adam looked up at Claire shocked “why?” Claire looked down at her hands feeling childish “I mean, I guess I just, well...” Claire paused taking a deep breath “I resented the fact that she had someone else to depend on besides me. I hated the fact she was growing up and was no longer a child, she’s my only girl and no matter how old she gets she will always be my baby you know." Claire stammered at first almost as is if she was ashamed of admitting her true feelings. Adam looked up and smiled at her, "its ok I guess I understand." Claire looked up at Adam and sighed “I’m going to go put my things in my room” Claire stood up and got her case and bag carrying them up to the spare room “I have to go, my drivers picking me up at home in an hour” Tommy nodded and smiled “good luck with the rest of the tour I’ll tell Chloe you said goodbye” Adam smiled as he walked over to the door “thanks Tommy, see you soon okay” Adam left and closed the door behind him 

Chloe sat up in bed and looked up at the clock. "It's six already." That meant one thing her mother was here. "Oh fuck" she rolled her eyes knowing what was to come. Chloe got out of bed and raced down to the living room almost falling down the stairs, Tommy turned in his seat as he heard Chloe running down the stairs “whoa slow down before you hurt yourself” Chloe stopped and looked at Tommy “my mom, where’s my mom?” Tommy smiled “she wanted to give Charlotte her bath so I let her” Chloe looked at Tommy shocked “wait she’s not mad I didn’t greet her...” Chloe paused and thought for a minute “wait you didn’t tell her about last night did you” Tommy turned away instantly regretting telling Claire about the night before “oh god Tommy, at least tell me you didn’t tell her about the pregnancy and the birth” Tommy put his head down not knowing what to say or do “oh god Tommy you fucking idiot she’s going to tell everyone I’m a mess and unfit to be a mother” Chloe paused starting to panic “what if she takes her away from me, Tommy I can’t lose Charlotte” Tommy stood up and walked over to Chloe taking her hands “Chloe calm down, your mother isn’t that evil” Chloe looked at Tommy with a raised eyebrow “why do you think I stayed out here when she moved away” Tommy rolled his eyes as Claire come out of the bathroom “darling your awake.” Claire walked downstairs carrying Charlotte in her clean sleep suit “here someone could use a cuddle from her mummy” Chloe looked up at Claire shocked as she took Charlotte from her “t-thanks mom” Claire smiled and went to the couch to sit down “Tommy can you get me a bottle” Tommy nodded and walked to the kitchen “and a fruit tea!” Tommy smirked and rolled his eyes as Chloe walked over to the couch sitting beside her mom “did you have a nice flight” Claire nodded as she looked at Charlotte “I’m staying a little longer sweetie, you both really need the help” Chloe smiled slightly “thanks, I just need to rest I’ve hardly been sleeping” Claire smiled as she looked up at Chloe “I know, I was the same with you” Chloe smiled as Tommy come back into the room with Charlotte’s bottle and a mug of tea “here its ready” he smiled handing her the bottle as he put the tea on the coffee table “thanks baby” Chloe took the bottle and started to feed Charlotte “I was thinking Chloe, I mean I spoke to your mum about it, Adam said we could use his house while your moms here so we could have night alone get some rest” Chloe shook her head “no, no I can’t leave Charlotte” Claire put her hand on Chloe’s arm reassuringly “darling I raised you and your brother, I think I can handle Charlotte for one night while you two have a break” Chloe looked at Tommy then at Claire “but I, I can’t she needs me” Tommy rolled his eyes slightly “Chloe your mom knows what she is doing what you need is a break, it won’t hurt Charlotte if you go away for one night” Chloe looked down at Charlotte not knowing what to say “I, I’ll think about it”


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy smiled as he started the car “wait! I forgot to tell my mom about her...” Tommy stopped Chloe by grabbing her hand “I made her a list Chloe, just relax were only going to be away for two days and one night” Chloe sat back in the seat taking a deep breath “o-okay” Tommy smiled and pulled off the drive heading towards Adam’s “wait, I forgot to give my mom...” Tommy rolled his eyes as he cut her off “Adam’s address, I wrote it down for her” Chloe took a deep breath again as she looked over at Tommy “can we go to the beach?” Tommy looked over at her for a second before looking back at the road “I guess so we do have all day, we can go now” Chloe shook her head as she reached over for Tommy’s hand “later not now” Tommy smiled taking Chloe’s hand “whatever you want” Chloe smiled calming down slightly “thank you” she sat in silence looking out of the window for the rest of the drive. Tommy pulled into Adams drive and got out of the car “I’ll grab the bags meet you inside” Chloe got out of the car as Tommy shut his car door, she walked up to the house and opened the door with her spare key “we can order take out if you like” Tommy walked up to the door behind Chloe as she stood looking in “well go on” Chloe turned to Tommy with tears in her eyes “I miss Charlotte” Tommy rolled his eyes as he went past Chloe to put the bags down inside “Chloe you only left like twenty minutes ago” Tommy took Chloe’s hand and pulled her into the house “I love you” Chloe smiled looking up at Tommy “I love you too” Tommy closed the door and looked at the house “we have a night alone Chloe, we can do anything we want, Adam has a pool, sauna and a Jacuzzi” Chloe smiled as she looked at him “I can have a drink, I can actually finally have a drink” Tommy smiled as he looked at her “that’s the spirit, should we go to the store?” Chloe smiled as she pulled Tommy to her “oh god yes” Chloe pressed her lips to Tommy’s kissing him long and passionately, Tommy smiled as Chloe pulled away realising how happy and carefree Chloe must feel as he thought back to the last time she kissed him like that, it was just before the first close loss during the pregnancy, “Tommy are you okay” Chloe looked up at Tommy as he realised he had been silent for a while “I’m fine, let’s go to the store” Tommy walked to the door and smiled “you coming?” Chloe looked up at him thinking for a moment “I could really use a shower, you go and I’ll see you when you get back okay?” Tommy nodded “sure, what should I get you” Chloe looked up thinking for a minute “whiskey and don’t just get one bottle for both of us, and some wine just get anything strong” Tommy smiled as he opened the door “sure anything for you” Chloe smiled and turned to walk upstairs as Tommy looked over “Chloe?” Chloe turned to Tommy “yea baby?” Tommy smiled as he looked at the carefree smile on her face “I love you” Chloe’s face lit up as she blew him a kiss “love you too baby”


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy walked into the house and smiled “I’m back” he closed the door walking to the kitchen “out here baby, bring the wine” Tommy put the bags down on the counter and got the wine out before walking outside “hey I thought we could order some...” Tommy looked up and stopped mid-sentence as he saw Chloe sat in the Jacuzzi with nothing on “cat got your tongue baby?” Tommy looked at Chloe shocked at her sudden confidence “you’ve got nothing on” Chloe smirked trying not to laugh “oh am I naked, I guess I forgot my swim suit” Tommy looked at Chloe as she picked up an empty wine glass “least I remembered the wine glass’s” Chloe looked at Tommy as he stood holding the bottle “well are you coming in or not” Tommy smiled as he got undressed and climbed in beside her “it’s about time, I thought you were just going to stand and look at me all day” Tommy smiled opening the wine “I was just a little shocked, you haven’t been this confident in months” Chloe smiled as she held two glass’s up for Tommy to pour wine into “I know baby and I’m sorry” Tommy shook his head as he poured the wine into both glass’s “don’t be sorry, I love you no matter what” Chloe smiled as Tommy took the empty glass and filled it up as Chloe took a sip of her wine, he put the empty bottle down beside the Jacuzzi “maybe we should get one of these at home” Chloe smiled as she looked at Tommy “maybe not an in ground one, I would be scared of Charlotte falling in” Tommy nodded as he took a sip of his wine “no defiantly not” Chloe put her glass down and moved closer to Tommy “ but if you think it’s nice now let’s turn on the jets” Chloe reached behind Tommy pressing a button on the key pad turning the jets on, Tommy let out a relaxed sigh as she sat back “oh yea, we need one of these” Chloe smiled as she put her hand on Tommy’s leg “you know no one is around right” Tommy looked at her a little confused as she started to run her hand up his leg “we are all alone Tommy” a dirty smile spread across Tommy’s face as he realised what she meant “we certainly are” Tommy put his wine down as Chloe stood up and straddled his lap, Tommy smiled as his manhood stood fully erect “someone needs it just as much as I do” Tommy smirked as he grabbed Chloe’s hips guiding her down, Chloe moaned trying to hold it in as Tommy thrust up pushing himself deep inside her “fuck! Oh god baby yes!” Tommy smiled pleased with himself as he held onto Chloe’s hips, she smiled thrusting herself up and down, Tommy moaned as he thrust himself up making himself go deeper as she thrust down onto him “fuck, yes baby yes” Tommy moaned as Chloe got faster, he groaned as he grabbed her hips and pushed her to the side before moving in front of her, Chloe smiled as Tommy pushed himself back in feeling the lust take over as he thrust fast and hard making Chloe almost scream in ecstasy, Tommy kept thrusting himself deep inside Chloe as she wrapped her hands around his back pulling him down to kiss her, Tommy pressed his lips to Chloe’s kissing her deep and passionately as he felt himself getting close, Chloe dug her fingernails into Tommy’s back as she felt herself hitting her climax she moaned breaking their lips apart “fffuck!” Tommy thrust in deep as he hit his climax and ejaculated deep inside her. Tommy caught his breath as he slowly pulled out leaving Chloe breathless “you okay” Chloe nodded as she bit her lip moaning slightly in response


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy smiled as he watched Chloe swim out in the ocean, Chloe turned and looked at Tommy shouting back to him “you coming in Tommy?” Tommy smiled as he took off his shirt and jeans laying them by the towel before following Chloe “didn’t think you were coming in then” he smiled as he swam over to her “I just love seeing how peaceful water makes you, with everything your going through right now it makes me so happy to see you smile” Chloe pulled Tommy closer and placed her lips on his kissing him long and passionately, Tommy broke away as he tried to keep his head above water “let me show you what I found the other night” Chloe swam over to the rocks as Tommy followed her “what is it?” just under the water here there is a small opening follow me through it” Chloe swam down under the water leaving Tommy confused as he followed her down, Tommy swam through the small opening, as he come up above water he looked around seeing Chloe sat on a rock smiling “beautiful isn’t it” Tommy looked around at the small cave seeing sparkling stones and glittering walls “it’s marvellous, h-how did you find it” Chloe smiled as she slipped back into the cool water and swam over to Tommy “I kept going under the water the other night and I noticed the hole in the rocks and curiosity took over, I am so glad I get to share it with someone as special as you” Tommy smiled as he pulled Chloe close glad he could put his feet on the ground “I love you so much” Chloe smiled as she looked up into Tommy’s eyes “you are the best thing to ever happen to me” Tommy smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly, Chloe pulled away as she felt fish swimming around her legs and giggled “we better go back, it’s getting late” Tommy nodded as he swam over to the opening and swam through with Chloe following him through. Chloe swam up above the water and smiled as she saw Tommy almost on the beach “come on the slow coach” Chloe laughed as she swam up to the shore. Tommy walked up to the towels and laid down on one as Chloe stood over him smirking “you left me” Tommy looked up and smirked “oh did I, well I guess I won the race” Chloe smiled as she laid beside him “the stars are so pretty tonight” he smiled as he looked up “yea they are, but they aren’t as beautiful as you” Chloe sat up as she started to get cold “we should head back, I’m getting cold” Tommy smiled as he sat up and grabbed his shirt “sure, get ready and we can head back” he pulled on his shirt as Chloe grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head, Tommy smiled watching her as she stood up and grabbed the towel “come on baby” he smiled as he stood up grabbing his jeans “I’m coming, I was just admiring the view” Tommy pulled on his jeans as Chloe picked up her shoes and started walking up the beach to the path “hey wait for me” Tommy grabbed his towel and ran up the beach following Chloe “I’m glad Adam’s house is closer to the beach then ours” Tommy smiled and nodded “yea me too, long way to walk if we were going home” Chloe smiled as she took Tommy’s hand holding it tight as they walked back to Adam’s house. Chloe looked up and smirked as they walked past the public pool “wish we could recreate that night” Tommy looked up realising what she meant “it’s a shame they closed the pool” Chloe nodded as they carried on walking, “want to order some food when we get in?” Chloe shrugged as she looked up at Adam’s house “can do, I just want a whiskey” Tommy smiled as he walked up to the front door. 

Tommy smiled taking Chloe’s glass from her as he noticed she was falling asleep “hey give it back” Tommy smiled shaking his head “you’re going to drop it on Adam’s couch” Chloe looked up at Tommy half asleep “I want my drink” Tommy laughed as he handed her it back “okay just don’t spill it” Chloe nodded as she drank the whiskey “here you can have it now” Tommy smiled and shook his head taking it from her “you know you drank nearly a full bottle?” Chloe smiled as she put her head in Tommy’s lap “whatever you want baby” Tommy shook his head as Chloe fell asleep in his lap “I love you, Chloe” Tommy turned off the TV and leaned forward putting the glasses down, Tommy lifted Chloe’s head gently and laid her down on the couch while he got up, he picked her up gently bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom laying her down on the bed, Chloe smiled and looked up slightly “love you” Tommy smiled as he changed into his lounge pants “love you too Chloe” he got into bed and cuddled up to Chloe holding her while she slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe groaned as she walked up to the house with her sunglasses on “still hung over?” Chloe looked up at Tommy trying to stay calm “why did you let me drink a whole bottle!?” Tommy shrugged as he looked at Chloe “I didn’t want to upset you by stopping you” Chloe sighed as she walked into the house “mom, we’re back” Tommy walked in beside Chloe and smiled as Etta ran over to them wagging her tail “Chloe honey why don’t you go sleep it off” Chloe shook her head “I want to see my baby” Chloe paused and took off her sunglasses “mom?!” Tommy looked at her knowing she was about to freak out “she’s probably gone for a walk” Chloe looked up at Tommy as she felt the panic take over “she, she’s taken her, I told you, I told you she would do it, I knew we shouldn’t have trusted her, how could I let this happen” Tommy grabbed Chloe’s arm pulling her to face him “go lay down, I’ll come and wake you when she gets back” Chloe looked up shocked that Tommy could suggest such a thing while her baby was out there, she shook her head defiantly at him “t-this is your fault, why did I ever let you talk me into leaving my mom alone with her” Tommy let go of Chloe’s arm shocked and hurt by her words “what?” Chloe backed away as tears filled her eyes “you made me trust her you told me she was all nice now and, and now she’s gone and she’s taken Charlotte, why did I ever listen to you” Tommy tried to hold back his anger as he walked past Chloe to go to the bedroom “I have tried Chloe, I have tried so hard, but I...” Tommy paused as he felt the tears roll down his face “I can’t do this, I can’t stand here and listen to you say things like that” Tommy walked upstairs to the bedroom and packed some clothes in a bag, Chloe ran upstairs after him “w-where are you going” Tommy looked up trying not to cry “I’m going Chloe, I can’t take this, I can deal with anything you throw at me but you accusing me of being the reason Charlotte is missing I, I can’t that’s the limit Chloe!” Chloe looked at Tommy as tears rolled down her face “no you can’t, I need you” Tommy walked past Chloe and back down the stairs, Chole ran after Tommy down the stairs, she was crying and begging him to stay “I need you. Don't let my mother come between us Tommy. Don't please....” Tommy heard a high pitched piercing scream fill the air at first he thought Chloe was throwing a tantrum but something deep down made him turn around as Etta run past him, he dropped his bag shocked, as it hit the floor everything fell out but that was the least of his problems as he ran to Chloe’s side, she was laid on the floor unconscious, Tommy dropped to his knees as tears of guilt and fear ran down his face “I'm so sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean it. Don't die please don't die." 

Claire walked over and sat with Tommy who looked tired and worn out, he needed to rest, but how could he when the woman he loves is lying in a hospital bed, "She will be alright you know, she's a fighter!" Claire put her hand around Tommy’s shoulder giving him a supportive squeeze. Tommy looked down at Charlotte who was blissfully unaware of how hurt her mother was “she won’t forgive me for this” Claire pulled Tommy’s face up to look him in the eyes “Tommy, she loves you with all her heart, she has never tried to stop someone from leaving her before, you’re special Tommy, even I can see that” Claire took Charlotte from him “now go on, be the first person she wakes up to” Tommy sighed as he stood up and walked down the hall to the end room, he walked over to her bed and sighed “Chloe, how could I do this to you” Tommy looked at Chloe’s leg in a cast and sighed as a doctor walked in “Hi you must be Miss. Jenkins partner” Tommy stepped back and looked up at the doctor “yes, call me Tommy” the doctor looked up and smiled as she took out Chloe’s charts “hi I’m Susan, her mother spoke to me about some concerns you both have around depression” Tommy looked down at Chloe and sighed “yes I think she has postnatal depression she almost killed herself a couple of weeks ago” the doctor nodded writing on her chart “right I’ve put her down for referral what about you, things like this can really affect the partner, would you like to see someone too” Tommy shook his head “no I think I will be okay now” the doctor smiled as she put the cart back “well if you ever feel you need to see someone just call your doctor and he or she can refer you” she smiled as she left the room and closed the door “T-Tommy.” Tommy walked over realising she was speaking in her sleep he sighed and pulled a chair over sitting down by her bed “I’m so sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen” Tommy took Chloe’s hand in his gently “I love you.” Claire walked into the room “Tommy I tried to wait but we can’t stay any longer, Charlotte will need her bottle soon and I don’t have another” Tommy nodded as he walked over to Claire and kissed Charlotte on the forehead while she slept soundly in the pram “call me if she wakes up” Tommy nodded again “see you in the morning Tommy, try to get some rest” Tommy nodded as he walked back over to the bed, Clair sighed and left the room. Tommy sat by Chloe and took her hand again “wake up please, just wake up” Tommy sat by Chloe’s side trying not to fall asleep as he held her hand gently.

Chloe stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes looking around the room things were blurred and she wasn't quite sure where she was, she could feel something heavy on her leg and she groaned "Tommy you’re on my leg. Get off!" Chloe looked around the room again seeing hospital machines beside her bed “w-what am I doing here” Chloe looked down to see her left arm and leg in a cast, she felt something squeeze her hand and looked to her right to see Tommy asleep with his head resting on the bed “Tommy, Tommy wake up” Chloe pulled her hand away and pushed Tommy’s head off the bed waking him up as he banged it on the bed frame “fuck” Tommy looked up thinking he had just slipped off “what the fuck happened?” Tommy looked up to see Chloe awake “Chloe, baby, your okay” Chloe looked at Tommy and rolled her eyes “I have a cast on my arm and leg, I’m in a hospital bed my head is killing me and I have no idea what is going on and why the fuck you are here” Tommy looked at her a little shocked “of course I’m going to be here Chloe, where else would I be, you fell down the stairs, I thought I’d lost you” Chloe wiped the stray tear from her face “you were leaving Tommy, so why are you here” Tommy shook his head “I didn’t mean it, I don’t know what come over me” Chloe looked away trying hard not to cry “you don’t want me any more Tommy, you made that clear as you were leaving” Tommy shook his head as he grabbed Chloe’s hand “no baby, I want you, I will always want you, I was just hurt. Chloe I love you” Chloe shook her head as she pulled her hand away “you’re only saying that because you feel guilty, so don’t, this wasn’t your fault I wasn’t watching what I was doing, I fell down the stairs and that’s all, so don’t just say that through guilt. I know you don’t want me!” Tommy stood and walked around to the other side of the bed to look Chloe in the eyes “I want you, Chloe. I love you” Tommy paused as he dug his hand in his pocket “I was saving this but I can’t wait any longer” Chloe looked at Tommy as he pulled a ring from his pocket “Chloe Jenkins, marry me” Chloe looked at Tommy shocked as she felt her breath catch in her throat, Tommy looked up at her his heart racing as he waited for an answer “I can’t bear one more minute of this please Chloe marry me!” Chloe looked at him as tears filled her eyes “I, I thought you would never ask me that” Tommy looked at her as she started to cry “yes Tommy a thousand times yes” Tommy sighed relieved as he kissed her passionately, Chloe broke the kiss “ouch, fuck arm, arm” Tommy stood up realising he was leaning over her arm “sorry” Chloe looked down at her arm and sighed “I can’t wear it yet” Tommy smiled as he walked around the bed “sit up” Chloe sat up and looked at Tommy as he unclipped the small gold chain around her neck and dropped the ring on it before fastening it again “there one ring” Chloe smiled as Tommy leaned in for a kiss “I love you” Tommy kissed Chloe softly before pulling away “I love you too Mrs Chloe Ratliff!”


End file.
